


Maybe they're really magic, who knows?

by wabbitseason



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tales, Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic comes in many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe they're really magic, who knows?

The cape couldn't help her. The crimson fabric could mask her golden curls, but the wolves still found her.

The slipper didn't provide any answers. Her prince had come running to her side, but he turned into a wolf of a different kind.

The hair provided an escape to freedom. But gaining that freedom came with a price.

The cow became a means to an end. He haggled for some beans and then nearly lost everything.

By themselves, these items were all unremarkable, but even the simplest of things can make a kind of magic, but not always the best.


End file.
